


Five times Fjord kisses Caduceus and the One time Caduceus kisses back

by Froggiespit



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5 Times, 5 times 1 time, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), M/M, these boys are in love babey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggiespit/pseuds/Froggiespit
Summary: Sometimes Fjord kisses Caduceus. Sometimes Caduceus kisses him back.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	1. Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So whenever I get in the soft Fjorclay mood I'm gonna post little drabbles onto this! These boys are in love, but talking is so so hard.

The morning air is cold, making every blade of grass beneath them stiffen into needlepoints, scratching at their thighs. Caduceus’ bony knees are pressed up against Fjord’s own, hands nearly brushing knuckles every time Fjord readjusts how they rest on his knees. 

Meditation is nice...but it’s so boring. Occasionally the wind will run warm through his hair or a leaf will skitter across the clearing, but generally, there is little to nothing to show for it. Fjord sighs, rolling his shoulders and trying to keep himself from dozing off right in front of Caduceus. Caduceus always works so hard for the two of them, always clears out the area by hand and ensures it’s as quiet as it can be so that they can focus--and Fjord honestly feels bad that it doesn’t do much for him in the end. Still, the care put into it makes him feel good. It makes him feel appreciated to be chosen to share something so raw and private as to dedicate oneself to a god. He smiles a little to himself, listening to the soft, meditative breaths Caduceus lets out every few seconds. 

Fjord allows his eyes to open for a moment, deciding it wouldn’t hurt the process to do so. So long as he’s quiet, he wouldn’t cause any trouble. Caduceus rests before him, nearly a foot away, eyes closed and a small, relaxed smile on his lips. If Fjord wasn’t a wiser man he would call him gorgeous. 

Caduceus has a slender frame, angled loosely with relaxation, head tilting to one side with a waterfall of pink hair over his shoulder. Fjord swallows, trying not to stray from the breathing pattern they had started together. Caduceus’ face is so relaxed, pale lashes spread across his cheeks, bisected by the wide bridge of his nose. His lips are moving silently, minute twitching resembling prayer. Fjord stares a little too long there, telling himself its because he’s trying to figure out what words he happens to be saying. 

Fjord brings his hands together in his lap, tangling his fingers together to keep himself busy. He wets his lips, squeezing his eyes shut again with a pronounced sigh. They open again anyhow, a hand uncurling from its pair to reach out and take Caduceus’. 

His eyes don’t open, don’t even flutter, but his lips slow around the words, stretching into a smile. He squeezes Fjord’s hand, threading their fingers together. 

“Caduceus.” He says it more like a statement than anything, taking a deep breath when his eyes do slip open, pink irises darting over Fjord’s features. 

He parts his lips to speak, but its muffled when Fjord presses their lips together, chaste and sweet. The firbolg hums for a moment before Fjord pulls away, dropping their hands to place them back as they were before. His eyes slip shut again, and he smiles wide, more to himself than anything. He doesn’t continue prayer, lips still against grey velvet. 

It’s quiet now, a warm wind blowing between their forms. 

“Thank you, Fjord. That’s very kind of you.”

Fjord smiles and shuts his eyes again, enjoying their shared quiet.


	2. Lay on Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter has injury mention as well as references to concussion symptoms. Proceed with caution if that upsets you! ❤️

Caduceus wouldn’t describe himself as a selfless man, as admitting that is not with the humility he was raised to value. He is simply a man who happens to enjoy caring for others, even at the expense of his own needs. When he and his brother fell from the sturdiest tree in the grove and he injured his knee something fierce, he had made sure Colton’s busted lip was handled first. Colton insisted it was to one-up his own pain tolerance, but Caduceus used it as a love language. If you love someone, you care for them in the special way that they need. Their relationship has always been...interesting, if not strained, but never was there an absence of love. 

When Caduceus was alone things were strikingly different. Each footstep through the empty home echoed those of his siblings to taunt his resolve and every morning dew reminded him of early mornings on wash days. The whole family would take to the yard to wash their laundry, and as expected Caduceus always offered to go last—long after the water was dirtied and cold on his hands. 

Dinners in the Clay household followed a similar routine. Caduceus was always the one to set the table and offer the last of the food to one of his younger siblings. It’s not that he wasn’t hungry or that he preferred to set the table—but it’s because it’s how he expressed appreciation to them. 

The Nein are much, much different from the casual intimacy and appreciation of the clay family: in fact, they are the complete and utter opposite. Nobody seemed to appreciate talking about their feelings and so Caduceus did the same, no matter how prudent it seemed that they would see resolution. The good thing about Caduceus’ love language is that it hardly utilizes words when done correctly. Every smile is a ‘You’re great’ and every healing is a ‘you are safe with me’ and although many of the others have not caught along, Fjord seems to be the most understanding. They mediate with their backs pressed together sometimes and more often than not it leads to Caduceus’ head resting back on his shoulder. There are never any words simply because there needn’t be any. 

——

Fjord is not an idiot, contrary to the belief of Veth and a normal portion of the population. Caduceus has his mysteries about him, but the one that confuses him the most is how caring he is. Growing up in an orphanage, love and affection was as plentiful as one would expect it to be. Before Caduceus and Jester, he could’ve counted the amount of hugs he had received in all his years on one hand. Which is…quite sad actually and he prefers to not think about it as much as he would the actual hugs themselves. 

Jester hugs Fjord stiffly, as if she’s trying to hold him together with her arms and it might be more than fair to say she had successfully done so on more than one occasion. Caduceus hugs Fjord gently, like he’s hanging on the very wind between them enough to give him space and yet share it all in one. Fjord doesn’t understand the purpose, but he understands the  _ feeling _ of it. The deep seated calm and the sense of security. The times Fjord needs the security the most though, Caduceus employs a slightly different tactic. Sometimes there’s a kiss to his hairline or a smoothing of his shirt for him, never so much as to cause much of a notice but entirely enough to ground him. It’s healing in its own right, despite the fact that bruises still linger in the green depth of his skin afterwards. Fjord isn’t too bothered by the scars or the bruises that trace his skin mostly because getting hurt and healed is as normalized as drawing breaths.

Sometimes Caduceus gets hurt and  _ that _ is what makes Fjord’s blood rush cold and his hands scatter to cling for him. Usually it isn’t anything serious, but after Caduceus sustains his first concussion after a fight Fjord is quick to flock to his side and refuse to do much else. Of course, this hadn’t stopped Caduceus from exhausting every healing capability he had on the cuts and scrapes of others. 

Fjord sits in the back of the cart with his legs crossed and Caduceus’ head square in the dip of his lap. Green hands smooth gently over the firbolg’s high cheekbones and into the apple of his bruised cheek. Caduceus’ long legs are halfway folded underneath himself, one leg extended so his foot hangs loosely over the edge of the cart, bumping along to every time the wheel catches. 

With Caleb being so quiet as he studies it has been a while since he has given an update on the time of day, but Fjord assumes that Caduceus must have been in and out of sleep every twenty minutes now. Every small bump over a rock causes his long lashes to part, revealing pink, unfocused eyes. 

Expecting the firbolg to slip back into the dark, Fjord smiles down at him with the most comforting expression he can muster given the pins and needles in his folded legs and leans down to whisper. 

“Hey ‘Duceus. We’re on our way back to town. Shouldn’t be much longer. Close your eyes.” 

Caduceus blinks once, twice, and groans as his eyes flutter shut against the noon sun. 

“We’ll get you looked after, trust me. I’ve got you.” 

The corner of Caduceus’ mouth twitches into a little smile before he settles again and Fjord is quick to trace it with his thumb. There’s a soft press, almost a tickle, as velvet cheek meets palm and Fjord glances down to catch the curve of his lip brushing his palm. 

“I know you do.” He whispers, bringing his hand up to cup Fjord’s in a gentle pat. Still, it seems that Caduceus winces at the movement itself and Fjord frowns, leaning down ever further so he’s hovering just above the slope of his knitted brow. He knows the face of pain all too well. 

“Will you let me help? It’s not much but...I can dull the edge.” 

There’s a little nod and Caduceus groans at the motion, sighing through his nose in distaste.

“You are helping. Keeping my head still.” Caduceus smiles again, lips tight and so unlike his usual grin. It’s obvious that he’s pushing through it for the sake of not causing an issue. 

“I’m trying to. Let me give you a little something.” Fjord muses, looking around the cart once before he leans down and kisses his brow. It’s quick, no more than 10 seconds, but there is that instant warm ripple of healing that sinks below his skin. The warmth fades into a cool tingle and trails off, causing the headache he has been harboring to ease off just slightly. The sun is a little more tolerable now and not every little bump or shift makes him want to retch. 

“Did you just heal me through a peck?” 

“Should I not have?” Fjord pulls back just slightly. 

“Oh no, I’m just not sure it was entirely the healing is all.” The other man smiles a little less pained and exhales into rest. Sure, there is so so much more to be done, but really—with his head in Fjords lap, Caduceus would have nothing more. 


End file.
